1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns delivery of motion pictures for exhibition. Specifically, this invention relates to a system and method for secure electronic delivery of motion pictures in digital format to many end users simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current method of delivery of motion pictures for exhibition is to take the original film negative and make duplicate film prints in quantity sufficient to meet the schedule of exhibition. For each motion picture there are potentially many thousands of exhibitors worldwide. After many prints are made, they are distributed to the exhibitors via transportation means such as trucks. Each print is then installed into an optical-mechanical film projector which displays the print on a movie screen.
This conventional delivery method suffers from several disadvantages. First, there are many opportunities for piracy (unauthorized copying) due to the fact that many prints are made and distributed, and the film owner has, as a practical matter, little control over the prints after they are distributed. Second, the prints are expensive to make as they require costly photochemical lab processes and print stock. Third, conventional transportation means such as trucks are expensive, and may require several days or even weeks to complete a delivery cycle. Fourth, keeping track of the prints is extremely burdensome. Fifth, editing of the film after release is costly due to the cost of making new additional prints, and the logistics of distribution. By contrast, digital electronic cinema files are easily edited using computer technology. In addition, a digital electronic cinema may be customized to audience preferences, be provided in several versions with different MPAA ratings, and restricted geographically or by other criteria.
What is needed is a technology focused on the of delivery of motion pictures to theaters electronically, completely changing the delivery system presently employed by the motion picture industry from its present photochemical-mechanical technology to an entirely new digital electronic technology.